By 1990, the majority of the recreational vehicle manufacturers were and continue to use rubber roofing membranes. The major problem experienced with rubber roofs is that they blow off when the vehicle is traveling at highway speeds into the wind on a windy day. The primary reason they blow off is inadequate adhesion due to poor adhesives and/or poor adhesive application. The failures occur when the installer does not use enough adhesive or when the installer uses too much adhesive. The difficulty is adhering to rubber which usually is covered with mica powder so the roll of rubber does not stick to itself during transportation. It is too difficult and time consuming to clean the mica from the rubber before applying adhesive.
Objectives of the Invention: It is, therefore, a primary objective of the present invention to provide an improved rubber roofing membrane—one that is ultraviolet, ozone, and water resistant while being flexible and strong and self-adherent. It is also an aim of the invention to provide a roofing membrane that can easily be installed at virtually any temperature extreme which is encountered in most parts of the world.